The Transformers: Infiltration 2
INFILTRATION: Pulled together by a stolen palm computer loaded with secrets, teenage runaway VERITY CARLO, conspiracy theorist HUNTER O'NION and Autobot medic RATCHET have taken refuge in the Riverside, CA garage of JIMMY PINK. But the activation of the computer has drawn the hunters—Decepticons RUNABOUT and RUNAMUCK… '' ''PHASE ONE CONTINUES… The Transformers: Infiltration 2 is the second issue of IDW Publishing's The Transformers: Infiltration. The issue was published on February 8, 2006. Publisher's Summary Part 2 of 6: Earth: 2006, and the fate of the planet is already sealed, its destiny decided… by the marauding mechanical beings known as DECEPTICONS. In their way stand an embattled crew of seven hardy AUTOBOT warriors, sworn to prevent the impending Armageddon at any cost, and an unlikely trio of human misfits, pulled kicking and screaming into a hitherto hidden world of pain and hurt. The can of worms is open, the genie out of bottle… and nothing will ever be the same again! Plot Runabout and Runamuck demand the SM-40 Notebook. Ratchet, using his holomatter avatar, takes out Runamuck, then transforms in front of the Humans. He temporarily blinds Runamuck, creating a distraction that allows him to transform back to vehicle mode and escape with Verity Carlo, Hunter O'Nion, and Jimmy Pink. In Arizona, local police discover Stoker's body. One of the police officers makes a call to the Machination, reporting Stoker's death. Escaping north along Interstate 15, Ratchet explains the events that led him to meet the Humans. They had intercepted a coded Decepticon pulsewave targeting Stoker for termination. Thundercracker reappears in pursuit, followed by Runabout and Runamuck. Both transform their car modes into combat mode, exposing heavy weaponry while in pursuit of Ratchet. Ratchet is worried; usually Decepticons operate under strict stealth protocols. For them to abandon stealth was a bad sign. In Oregon, Starscream and Blitzwing discuss Ore-13 and the fact that their unit has broken protocol. On the road, Ratchet weaves through traffic, and uses an oncoming truck to force Runabout and Runamuck off the road into a ravine. Eventually, Verity calls for Ratchet to stop and she gets out, overwhelmed by events. Jimmy goes to talk to her, while Hunter tries to get more information out of Ratchet. Verity and Jimmy interrupt as Thundercracker returns, and Ratchet speeds away from combat once more. With Thundercracker in pursuit, Ratchet heads towards three incoming vehicles; Ironhide, Prowl, and Sunstreaker. Ratchet had called for reinforcements while in Jimmy's garage. They reveal their own weapons, and drive off Thundercracker. The three new arrivals transform and level weapons at Ratchet. Prowl lists Ratchet's breaches of protocol and asks him if he has anything to say in his defence. Ratchet responds with only two words: Siege Mode. Appearances ****Riverside ***Oregon |organizations= *Autobot *Decepticon *Machination |species= *Human *Transformer **Cybertronian |vehicles= |technology= *Holomatter *Holomatter avatar *SM-40 Notebook |miscellanea= *Alien Deathray *Autobot Code of Interplanetary Conflict *Chronotick *Megacycle *Ore-13 *Pulsewave *Siege Mode }} Notes 'Transformer references' *First appearance of: Blitzwing, Ironhide, and Sunstreaker. *In addition to their weaponry being concealed in vehicle mode, this issue establishes that the Transformers carry concealed weapons in robot mode as well. Runamuck retrieves his weapon from his right thigh, while Ratchet has a weapon concealed in his right forearm. *While attempting to escape from Runabout and Runamuck, Ratchet weaves between two semi trucks. The coloration of the vehicles may be a reference to Optimus Prime and Motormaster. *'Transformer Alt-modes' **Ironhide: Ford E-Series Hi Top Van **Prowl: Police Variant Nissan 350Z **Sunstreaker: Lamborghini Diablo 'Real world references' *Stoker's body is found on "the reservation." Assuming the bus from Phoenix to Los Angeles travelled along the I-10, that would be a reference to the Colorado River Reservation. *The police officer on the Machination's payroll refers to Stoker being deader than General Custer. *As Ratchet waits until the last minute to evade Thundercracker's missile, Verity Carlo recites some of the Hail Mary prayer, indicating that she may be Catholic. 'Oddities and errors' *In the panel where Ratchet is escaping from a stunned Runamuck, parts of Runamuck's legs are colored as the background. *The word "siege" is misspelled as "seige." Cover gallery Infiltration 2 CVR.jpg|Cover A. Art by E.J. Su Infiltration 2 CVR-B.jpg|Cover B. Art by Guido Guidi Infiltration 2 CVR-C.jpg|Cover C. Art by Andrew Wildman Infiltration 2 CVR-D.jpg|Cover D. Art by James Raiz Infiltration 2 CVR RI-A.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover A. Art by Guido Guidi Infiltration 2 CVR RI-B.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover B. Art by E.J. Su Infiltration 2 CVR RI-C.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover C. Art by Guido Guidi External links * Notes and references Category:The Transformers: Infiltration comics